This invention relates to self-closing latches and in particular, to a new and improved latch suitable for use on motor vehicles, cabinet doors and the like, where it is desirable for the door to latch closed automatically.
Various forms of self-closing latches have been utilized in the past. These prior designs suffer from a variety of problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved latch which will eliminate or overcome such disadvantages.
Most latches have the bolt positioned at a fixed location. When such latches are used on storage compartment doors of trucks or motor homes, they sometimes end up facing the wrong direction. It is generally desirable to have the handle pointing toward the rear of the vehicle or downward, so it does not catch on tree branches or other obstacles. In latch installations where the handle is pointing upward, the finger well can fill with mud or snow and ice, and cause the latch to become inoperative. Automobiles do not have this problem because the door latches are designed specifically for each model, but for trucks and other large vehicles, existing designs are purchased whenever possible.
Many of the latches being used today are either overdesigned or underdesigned for use on storage compartment doors. Some latches are intended for driver and passenger doors and are overweight because of the heavy duty all-metal construction that is required for strength. Other latches intended for simple interior cabinetry do not have the design integrity to handle the vibration and mechanical abuse that is present on a motor vehicle. In many presently available latches, the linkage mechanism for actuating the latch bolt and locking feature is too complex and requires a large number of components.